


New Years

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Cute?, F/M, New Year's Eve, Sex, Short, just a little New Years Drabble for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Charlotte is alone, on yet another holiday
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little New Years drabble for you guys! Some short charted

“There’s a bunch of uh, punk kids out there setting off illegal fireworks and stuff, need to go take care of it.” Sam explained quickly as he pulled on a jacket and headed out the door.

Charlotte fiddled with her sweater as she watched him leave, toying with an idea, but she quickly dismissed it from her head. Everyone was with people on New Years. Well, not her, but she didn’t count.

…

Ted was walking home when he noticed a vaguely familiar car going past him. Sams. 

He pulled open his phone, typing in that oh-so-familiar number.

“Home alone?”

“How do you know that?” 

“Saw a car. Can I come over?” Ted sounded chill in his opinion, but he was nearly vibrating with excitement. Sam would be gone all night, that was all night with Charlotte. They could fuck, watch the fireworks, fuck some more, maybe just lay in bed together holding each other…

“Ted, I can’t keep doing this.” Charlotte pushed. This was how it went. Ted suggested it, Charlotte argued, Ted pushed, Charlotte gave in. It was a delicate game so that Charlotte could feel good.

“You can’t keep sitting at home alone, Char.”

“Alright.”

…

Ted coiled a lock of Charlotte's copper hair around his finger.

“You’re wonderful.” He muttered under his breath.

Charlotte clung to him, her face in his hair. 

Fireworks popped in the sky around them, but the pair was wrapped in darkness.

Charlotte hesitantly left behind the warm bed, wrapping her robe around her. Ted followed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

They stood there in the cold, watching fireworks pop. 

“I hope Sam’s alright.” Charlotte muttered. “All those fireworks, it’s dangerous.” 

Ted clenched his teeth. A split second of quiet, without Sam in his mind, then she goes and brings him up. He didn’t need to be reminded Charlotte wasn’t his, and never would be. 

He spun her around sharply, planting a kiss on her lips. His hands slipped under her robe slowly, and he pulled Charlotte back inside. 

Ted got to love her for now.

Maybe this would be the year Sam would lose Charlotte. He could always hope, even if Charlotte didn’t choose Ted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you, too, simp for they, ur legally obligated to comment /j  
> Drink some water, and I hope this next year is good for you!


End file.
